


(Do It On My) Twin Bed

by freezerjerky



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: The likelihood of them having more than an occasional half hour alone over the next few days seems slim and even though they’re free to do what they want with their nights, they’ll still be required to keep quiet. Besides, it is charming when Newt perches on his bed and all but presses his face against the glass and enthusiastically waves goodbye out the window, presumably to his father.“Do you know how many hot guys I’ve thought about sneaking up here?” Newt asks, patting his bed.“And how many people have you brought up here?” Hermann counters, sitting gingerly down.“One total, but he’s been the most important one of all.”





	(Do It On My) Twin Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of sexy/awkward fun for you all. It's been a while since I've posted but I have a few projects in the work, so look for those. Title is from a SNL video. <3
> 
> While Newt's family is German I imagine after living in the US they'd celebrate Thanksgiving, if for no other reason than to make Newt come home to visit every now and then.

Newt’s childhood bedroom looks more or less exactly how Hermann would have expected it. Over the years it’s acquired a few additional boxes and a bookshelf for storing his father’s books, but it’s alarmingly untouched otherwise. There are three X-Files posters on his wall, arranged almost like some sort of shrine, and another poster of Jeff Goldblum’s character in Jurassic Park lounging half shirtless over the bed.

(“So I’m assuming your father has always known about your interest in both men and women?” Hermann had immediately asked, looking between the posters of Dana Scully and Ian Malcolm.

“Jacob’s a cool dad, Herms. Of course he knew, I think he’s bi too but he never says anything about it.”)

Jacob has been kind enough to set out a cot for Newt to sleep on for the long weekend and a fresh stack of towels for both of them. Hermann’s doing the responsible thing and unpacking his suitcase while Newt glances between the window and his twin sized bed every few moments.

“What are you doing?” Hermann asks, shaking out the button-up shirt he insisted that Newt bring with him for Thanksgiving dinner. “You should be unpacking these things, not me.”

“I’m waiting for my dad and uncle to leave for the shops,” Newt explains as he tugs aside his curtains.

“Why?”

There’s not much need for an answer because Hermann knows on some primal level. It’s been several days, after all, with their jobs and traveling for the Thanksgiving holiday. The likelihood of them having more than an occasional half hour alone over the next few days seems slim and even though they’re free to do what they want with their nights, they’ll still be required to keep quiet. Besides, it is charming when Newt perches on his bed and all but presses his face against the glass and enthusiastically waves goodbye out the window, presumably to his father.

“Do you know how many hot guys I’ve thought about sneaking up here?” Newt asks, patting his bed.

“And how many people have you brought up here?” Hermann counters, sitting gingerly down.

“One total, but he’s been the most important one of all.”

“I don’t think it has exactly the same impact when it’s your fiance, does it?”

“Ooh, say that again.” Newt grins and wraps his arms around Hermann from behind, nuzzling against his neck. “My father and uncle will be gone for at least half an hour, we might as well make good use of the time.”

Hermann turns his head and catches Newt’s mouth in a kiss. “This bed is rather small, you know.”

“Thankfully what I’m thinking requires one of us to be on top of the other.” Newt kisses him again, more deeply, chasing his mouth when he pulls slightly away. It’s all a tease anyway, Hermann doesn’t intend to stop kissing him.

His hand reaches for the hem of Newt’s sweater, starting to slide it up but not quite getting to the point of pulling it over Newt’s head. Instead Hermann runs his hands along his chest and stomach, cupping the swell of Newt’s chest in his hands.

“And are you planning to be on top?” Hermann teases against his mouth.

“It’s only fair, seeing as it’s my fantasy to have sex in my childhood bed.”

They pull away then, reluctantly and only long enough to slide out of their pants. Newt assists Hermann and then pushes him back on the bed, straddling him. They both still, comically, have their socks and sweaters on, but neither of them mind.

“Are these Godzilla sheets, Newton?” Hermann settles his hands on Newt’s hips, gasping when Newt rocks against him.

“Last time I came home, Dad went real old school and put on the Pokemon ones.” Newt adjusts his angle, shifts so his clit is rubbing directly against Hermann’s hardening cock. 

Hermann has to stifle a laugh at the thought of Jacob Geiszler digging through old novelty sheets in the linen closet. The laughter does come unbidden when Newt’s hand slips under his wool sweater (November in Boston is very cold) and the sensation surprises him. He wriggles, though, and this creates a wonderful new friction between their bodies that they repeat once, twice, three times again.

“I’m gonna-” Newt says, his breath hitching. “I’m gonna put you in me if that’s good with you?”

He nods in response, bites down on his lip when Newt sinks down on his cock. They’ve done this many times before, but each time Hermann finds he’s holding his breath, just a bit, waiting for the moment when Newt bottoms out and stars to move his hips. The mattress is a bit old, probably not the best quality to begin with, and the springs creak with each movement. They definitely would not be able to do anything this vigorous with Newt’s father or uncle home, so it’s a blessing that they found this time at all.

Bouncing doesn’t seem like the appropriate verb for what Newt’s doing, there’s a bit more finesse, a bit more practiced action in his movements, but it’s got the same eagerness and enthusiasm. Newt takes both of Hermann’s hands in his, holds on tightly as he moves his hips harder and Hermann starts to move to meet his movements, to drive out the most wonderful little noises from him. The headboard hits against the wall and even with no one home, Hermann’s feeling oddly embarrassed. 

Something shifts and one of Newt’s action figures, displayed on a shelf by the bed, falls down, nearly hits Hermann on the head and they both laugh but keep moving. If anything, it seems Newt is taking this as a challenge, make this as hard and as filthy as he can. Hermann’s not sure if he’ll last long, with the way Newt’s moving and the way he clenches around his cock, so eager to make him feel good. He can feel the edge of his orgasm approach when suddenly there’s a cracking sound, accompanied by a loud crash as the bed frame cracks and falters.

“Is everything okay up there?” someone calls from downstairs. No one’s supposed to be home.

“Shit! Fuck!” Newt exclaims, climbing off of Hermann rather abruptly. They are definitely lower than they were. “Don’t come up here! We’ll be down in a second!”

There’s briefly the sound of footsteps on the stairs but they thankfully stop.

“I thought you said it would be half an hour or longer,” Hermann half whispers and Newt offers him a hand to help him stand.

“He probably forgot something, he does that all the time.”

Hermann braces himself against Newt’s desk to pull his jeans back on and Newt doesn’t leave the room until they’re both dressed and Hermann has hold of his cane. It’s these sorts of gestures that Hermann always appreciates the most. He waits a few moments to follow Newt back down the stairs, mentally preparing himself for embarrassment. He’s sure Newt’s father and uncle both know that Newt is sexually active, he’s in his thirties with a long-term partner and he’s not one to hide that sort of personal information, but there’s still something awkward about them having any sort of concrete proof.

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Newt is in the middle of rubbing the back of his neck, looking a bit awkward about the situation, but Jacob’s giving him a very understanding look. Hermann doesn’t want Jacob to think any differently of him, he likes Jacob. When he talks about Newt he says “my son” with so much pride that Hermann’s heart feels like it might burst and lately he’s been adding “and his partner” in such a pleased way. Now, everything feels like it’s ruined and after they announce their engagement tomorrow, he’ll say “and his fiance” with an air of dejection. Hermann doesn’t even want to think of the tone he’ll use to say “husband” when the time comes.

“You alright, Hermann?” Jacob asks, peering over Newt’s shoulder.

“Quite fine, thank you. Only a bit, er. Shocked.” 

Around the corner he can see Illia at the kitchen table, trying to conceal his laughter. If they’re laughing it can’t be that bad, still embarrassing, but not in some life altering way.

“We’ll have to pull out the sleeper sofa for you two. I know it’s not the most private thing in the world but hopefully when you come back for Christmas we’ll have a bigger bed in Newt’s room for you.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary, Jacob.” Hermann blushes and clutches awkwardly at his cane.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re part of the family now, aren’t you? Gotta make sure the house is big enough for everyone.”

For a moment Hermann worries that Newt’s announced their engagement without him, but then realization dawns that this statement has nothing to do with formal ties at all.

“That’s very kind of you to say.” Rather than act bashful or embarrassed, Hermann chooses to smile at Jacob. Newt turns around to face him properly, smiling brightly enough that Hermann’s heart aches.

“We’re gonna try this store thing again,” Jacob says, when Illia appears with the reusable shopping bags they’d left behind. “Just don’t break anything this time, alright?”

Newt laughs at that comment, but it’s his wicked laugh like he’s already planning something else. Hermann hopes that the couch can withstand a bit more than decades old twin sized bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ pendragoff and twitter @ newtguzzler


End file.
